The invention relates to marine horns.
Marine horns should meet certain government and marine industry standards, including acoustical performance, including emitted sound pressure levels. The horn should also be protected against water inrush, to protect the sound source, such as a disk electromagnet oscillating diaphragm, piezoelectric transducer, etc. Placing a cloth-like membrane over the mouth of the horn may repel water before it enters the horn, however this lowers sound pressure level.
The present invention arose during development efforts directed toward the above technology.